bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood FINALE CHAPTER 4
I didn't waste any time, I barged right into the small settlement. People in ash-colored clothing were crowding the streets. It looked as if their clothes would turn to dust at the slightest touch. It was obvious that the citizens here were struggling with poverty. Maybe even famine. I wondered if that was because of the new leadership, but apart of me felt that it had always been this way. I didn't remember it being this bad, I was only here a few days ago. I began shoving my way through, standing out in this dull colored crowd, and ignoring the insults given to me for pushing and shoving strangers. I was trying to find the center of the town, a place where maybe I could navigate better. In a way, Eclio was peaceful. Life seemed to continue under this new rule. Maybe no one knew of the changes? Or maybe they knew, but didn't care? Regardless, the peace remained, that was evident on the smiling faces of this unfortunate populace, but the lifestyle seemed to had changed. I found myself mumbling my brother's name. My mind had tricked itself to believe that I'd find my brother somewhere in this chaotic peace. I realized something as I reached a gorgeous fountain that I marked as the center of Eclio: while staring at the ash-colored clothing of the Indelatrians these people were all peasants. They wouldn't have lasted a day in Valer. Did my brother maybe do some good in his evil past? Maybe we misunderstood his reasons? It didn't matter now, he was gone. "He was a horrible man, Aqua." a voice rang in my head. I had forgotten about the cloak's powers. My mother had been listening to my thoughts. It was just like how I was able to listen to my siblings' thoughts. It felt oddly nice to hear someone again. "How can you say that about your own son, mom?" I thought back at her. "Look at the facts, Aqua. He murdered a countless amount of people, just for stepping on his land!" Her now harsh voice echoed. "He was protecting his citizens!" "He was getting his fix for his bloodlust!" "Mom--" "Aqua. He's gone. Don't make it easier by making a lie of his past." "I'm sorry you won't be able to see them." "It's alright, Aqua. You all are extremely important. When we died Getusga informed us that we would never be able to see you beyond death. Your father and I always knew all of you were meant for something special." "I wish we weren't." "Oh well." "Thanks mom." I sighed sarcastically while I took off my cloak. I was getting sick of arguing. I looked around now, seeing the eyes of all the people on me. Did I draw to much attention? Or had I drawn out my target? "Hello Aqua," I turned to see pale-faced Nike, his cynical grin piercing me, assuring me that this could be the end of me. "Did you really think coming here would save you? That coming to my island would convince me that you should live? Aqua Demonis." I heard gasps in the crowd as he said my last name. "You die today." "Did he say Demonis?" I heard voices in the crowd, questioning what was said. "No. I won't die until you're gone from this existence." I could feel the shock, taste the tension. The crowd around us stood, waiting for someone to make a move. "I hate to rain on your parade, but you have no choice, dear Aqua." He stepped forward. "Dear citizens of Eclio! Do not be alarmed! This... outsider," he slurred the word to offend me, "Will be exterminated as her family has been." More gasps emanated from the crowd. Probably wondering when, where, and how Shade had died. "No," I repeated. I pulled OceanBow from off my back and put my cloak back on. I loaded OceanBow with an arrow--My last arrow; My sights locked on Nike, "I believe it is you that will be exterminated Nike." I released the string and listend to the whistle of the wind as the arrow sliced through. He moved so fast, my arrow had no chance of hitting him. "Foolish. Challenging me?" His voice grew cold. The irony of this situation began to set in: The prey hunting the predator, the gazelle hunting the lion, the mouse chasing the cat. He began to laugh his sick, insane cackle of a laugh. This was going to end. But I knew there was a chance I would. But he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. "Rayne's faith in you was a mistake." I lost it then. I rose a small amount of water from the fountain, forcing it to condense. Using my manipulation over water, I turned its now ice-like surface into an arrow, loading OceanBow with the solid, cold arrow. I let go of the arrow, expecting it to slice through the air just as the other one had. But as soon as the arrow left my bow it vanished. "W-what?" I was shaking. Where had it gone? Nike erupted back into laughter. The air around us began to shift as a small circle of black aura made itself known directly in front of Nike's chest. His laughter died, his face full of shock. "How have you... Is this your doing?" Why wasn't he moving? It was as if his mucles had locked. I now noticed waves of distortion emanating from the black aura. Looking through it made it appear like Nike's figure was changing, morphing from his small physique to a brawny one. I couldn't help but laugh a little, he probably passed it off as arrogance. My arrow had suddenly flew through, stabbing Nike in the chest. All I heard was what sounded like something shattering. Red pieces of what seemed like glass fell from Nike's shirt. The black aura disappeared, taking the distortion with it as Nike fell to his knees. "No! What have you done?" "Defeated you?" I questioned, unsure of the answer. "You're not that lucky." He ripped off his shirt, revealing a broken symbol. It was a symbol I knew all too well; I had broken a Heart of Demonia. "Im...possible!" My own gem began glowing, I could now see it draining the aura that had been placed inside Nike's heart. I was so confused. Why did Nike have a Heart of Demonia that was only given to me and my siblings? I could feel new power within me. I knew now, what he had done. His mental ability that was enhanced by his Heart. My own heart had picked up on his action and reversed it. But how? "You...bitch." Nike coughed, his body not able to handle the sudden loss of power. "I'll be waiting for you." He began to fade away. "Oh hell no!" I charged forward, only to be held back by a citizen. He was gripping tightly, speaking to me, trying to calm me. "Calm yourself, child of Demonis," I did, though it took time. "I have a story I think you'd like to hear. But first, my name is Raze." He began to lead me to the woods. I followed this stranger, hoping he had useful information. We walked on, slowing down after about eight minutes when he stopped and he turned to look at me. "Your brother made a deadly mistake." Category:Blog posts